La otra cara de Percy
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Sala común de Ravenclaw una mañana de niebla. Todo parece normal hasta que Percy hace su gran entrada. Este fic participa en el Reto Pervertido del foro Draco Dormiends Nunquam Titillandus.


**N/A: **Pues sacando a la pervertida que llevo dentro he aquí lo que me ha salido.

**Disclaimer:** Sigo buscando un fic divertido que diga en una frase que no soy JK Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto Pervertido del foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. La combinación que me había tocado era: Lugar: sala común de Ravenclaw, momento: día de niebla, pareja difícil: Percy Weasley/ Penelope.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana cuando Penelope escuchó el primer ruido. Al principio pensó que era alguien que se había levantado, pero cuando notó como su propio saco de dormir se movía por arte de magia, es decir, por alguien que _no_ era ella, se asustó. no obstante tuvo la decencia de callarse y finjir estar dormida y esperar el momento adecuado para atizar a la persona que se atreviera a...hacer lo que quisiera hacer con ella.

El sacó dejó de moverse y notó como una mano se posaba en su boca y _alguien_ se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle:

-Hora de despertar princesa.

Penelope abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al reconocer la voz de Percy. Ahí estaba, con el uniforme de prefecto y su estúpida insignia que premio anual, junto con la de prefecto, que había pasado a ser su nueva novia. Cuando Percy vio que Penelope no iba a gritar le apartó la mano de la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que estás...

Pronto lo labios de Percy pasaron a ocupar el lugar de su mano. Penelope, aún modio dormida, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Su novio haciéndole caso por fin. Cuando el chico hizo algo de fuerza y la obligó a tumbarse ella no opuso resistencia. Una de la manos de Percy fue bajando letamente por la cintura de Penelope y acabó colándose por debajo de la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

Al principio Penelope no se dio cuenta, los largos dedos de Percy la acariciaban y le proporcionaban un viejo placer que ya creía olvidado. Aún así, una parte de su cabeza le dijo que ese _no_ era el mejor momento para hacer _eso_._  
_

Le dio un manotazo y se separó de él.

-Percy, ¿qué estás...

En esta ocasión la boca de Percy fue un punto concreto de la anatomía de su novia que era su punto débil, su cuello. Lo besó, mordió, succionó como un león hambriento que come después de una buena caza. Penelope apoyó su peso en sus codos y estiró el cuello para dejarle más espacio y se mordió el labio en un intento de reprimir un gemino. Pero Percy siguió con su labor, exitandola más que lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Y siguió con la tortura hasta que Penelope no fue capaz de reprimir un débil gemido.

-¿Percy a qué viene todo esto?

Por primera vez el pelirrojo se dignó a mirarla. Pero era una mirada fría y seria. De esas que ponía cuando no se podía concentrar en algo o se enfadaba con sus hermanos pequeños. Una mirada que nunca le había dirigido a ella.

-Soy un hombre.

Penelope alzó las cejas sin entender nada. Por supuesto que Percy era un hombre, ¿a qué venida esa actitud ahora?

No pudo seguir pensando mucho más dado que Percy se quitó las gafas y volvió a su tarea de mordisquear su cuello. Pero en esta ocasión, empezó a hacer un camino hacia abajo, sus manos iban acariciando todo su cuerpo, su cintura, sus piernas, sus brazos, que puso encima de su cabeza. Para luego empezar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pijama de Penelope.

En pocos segundos la tenía totalmente abierta y a Percy masajeando de una nueva, extraña y placentera forma sus pechos. Estrujándolos con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal para luego succionarlos y mordelos. Penelope agarró la improvisaba almohada que tenía y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gemir con todas sus fuerzas, como acabaría haciendo si Percy no se detenía.

Tomando una decisión que sabía que luego lamentaría, levantó las piernas y agarró a Percy entre ella, luego le cogió de la corbata y le obligó a mirarla.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando?

Percy la miró con una sonrisa algo socarrona que no pegaba mucho con su forma de ser, pero que en ese momento Penelono encontró terriblemente sexy.

-No me gusta que mi novia vaya diciendo por ahí que no tiene vida sexual.

Penelope abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes que...

-Te oí. Pasaba a buscarte para dar un paseo cuando te oí quejarte a tu amiga Marjorie que te habías cansado de que tu vida sexual fuera...clásica.

Y la besó. La besó de tal forma que Penelope se creyó en el mismísimo cielo. Percy iba pasando la lengua por toda su boca como si estuviera buscando un tesoro escondido. Y ella no tardó en corresponderle. Pero había algo que no encajaba en toda aquella rocamnbolesca situación. Tentando otra vez a la suerte, pero estando más segura ahora de que Percy no se marcharía muy enfadado se separó de él.

-¿Y se supone que vamos a hacerlo aquí?

-¿A ti que te parece?

Penelope miró a su alrdedor. Estaban detrás de una columna, debajo de una ventana. Por lo que estaban algo ocultos en las sombras. Además, esa maña era una típica mañana inglesa. Cielos grises haciendo que el día fuera más oscuro de lo que normalmente era, y con abundante niebla que proporcionaba la temprana mañana.

Aunque el mayor problema no era que estuvieran de día y en medio de la sala común de Ravenclaw. El problema era que en dicha sala había cerca de uan treintena de personas durmiendo en distintos sacos de dormir después de haber pasado una noche entera de fiesta bebiendo y que seguramente se lavantarian con una gran resaca.

-¿No decías que querías probar algo nuevo?

-¿Y qué pasa si hacemos mucho ruido?

-La gracias está en que nadie nos pille cariño.

Y, siguiendo con cosas que Percy normalmente no hacía, le besó la punta de la nariz, para luego seguir ocupándose de sus pechos que llevaban un tiempo sin ser atendidos.

Las manos de Percy fueron bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la tira del pantalón del pijama de Penelope. Mientras seguía trabajando con sus pechos, que cada vez se estaban poniendo más duros. Con suma lentitud, la cual era como una tortura para Penelope quien se estaba excitando cada vez más, fue bajando sus pantalones. Con la misma mano pasó los dedos por encima de las bragas de la chica, haciendo que a la susodicha se le escapara un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores.

Percy fue bajando poco a poco hasta que llegó a sus bragas, y tiró de ella con los dientes. Pero como Penelope seguía tumbada, su momento sexual con intento de mirada seductora incluída se vino abajo. Penelope se aguantó las ganas de reír a carcajada limpia y levantó un poco el culo para facilitarle la tarea a su novio, que no tardó en completar y pasar a atender aquella zona íntima de la chica que estaba húmeda de lo excitada que estaba la chica.

Los ojos de Penelope brillaron ante la idea de que, por fin, su novio se hubiera decidido a hacer _eso_. Con algo de torpeza al principio, pero mejorando tras haberle cogido el tranquillo, Percy pasaba la lengua por el sexo de su novia, quién se había dejado caer en la cama y se tapaba la boca en un intento de disimular sus gemidos. Pudo notar como sus paredes internas se contraían y rogó para que su gemido no se hubiera escuchado tanto como se imaginaba. Echó un rápido vistazo a la sala común donde todos los presentes seguían durmiendo, preducto de la borracherra y la posible resaca.

Cuando se giró para mirar al Percy, vio como el chico es estaba aflojando la corbata. Sin darle tiempo a quitársela Penelope la agarró y atrajo a Percy hasta ella para besarle con ganas. Y, olvidándose de donde estaban, bajó las manos hasta los pantalones del chico y se los quitó. Al ver lo que la esperaba levantó la mirada y ambos pudieron ver como brillaban los ojos del otro de la excitación del momento.

Sin preocuparse por si hacían mucho o poco ruido Percy se tumbó encima de ella y la embistió al tiempo de la espalda de Penelope tocaba el suelo. Se movieron con una rapidez impropia de ellos pero acompasados gracias a la costumbre.

-Perc...

Percy la besó y ambos gimieron dentro de beso. Al cabo de unas pocas embestida Penelope se corrió, mordiendo el labio de Percy que no tardó en seguirla. Se levantó un poco para no aplastarla y la miró a los ojos. Y fue en ese momento en que Penelope se percató de la ausencia del condón.

Percy estaba obsesionado con los condones y en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos siempre se lo había puesto. Pero el chip en la cabeza de Percy había cambiado y Penelope había conseguido saber al fin como era el sexo sin la gomita.

Se besaron otra vez y Percy salió de dentro de ella para ponerse a su lado en el diminuto saco de dormir.

-No vuelvas nunca a decir que no tienes una vida sexual poco emocionante.

Penelope negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Percy. Olvidándose por completo de que en cualquier momento todos los que estaban en la sala común podían levantarse y ver lo que acababa de pasar. Pero bueno, puede que eso añadiera más emoción a toda la historia.

* * *

Madre mia, si que ha sido difícil. Sobre todo la parte de Percy en _esa_ situación.

¡Votad! ¡Votad! ¡Votadme a mi!


End file.
